


Приятный на ощупь

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha





	Приятный на ощупь

Крэнг был противным на вид. Склизким. Мокрым. Возможно, немного резиновым. Шреддер, будь его воля, ни за что в жизни не хотел проверять, верно ли это впечатление. Именно поэтому он так долго тянул и не протягивал руку тонущему Крэнгу. Поэтому — и еще потому что ему просто нравилось смотреть на барахтания своего врагишки. Шреддер осмотрелся вокруг, но на дряхлых остатках лодки, которую они умудрись увести, чтобы спастись от злобных черепахав, не было ничего: ни спасательного круга, ни простой палки, которую можно было бы протянуть Крэнгу и не касаться его противной кожи. 

А кожа ли это, подумалось Шреддеру, когда тот все же протянул руку. Крэнг тут же обхватил ее щупальцами, и Шреддер замер, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. 

— Чего стоишь как истукан, придурок?! — закричал Крэнг. — Вытащи меня сейчас же!

Шреддер вытянул его на лодку, но тот и не думал отпускать щупальца. Шреддер провел по ним пальцем свободной руки и почувствовал, как сильно они напряжены. От шока и страха, полагал Шреддер, но не это было самым странным.  
Странным было то, что кожа — кожа ли? — под его пальцем оказалась приятной. Мягкой. Теплой. Мокрой, но от воды, а не каких-либо выделений. 

В детстве у Шреддера был сфинкс. Он любил сидеть у молодого тогда Саки на коленях, и гладить его было так же приятно, как и любую другую кошку. 

Шреддер положил ладонь на верх тела Крэнга — ему хотелось сказать «голову», но он не был уверен, что это была голова, — и провел вверх-вниз. Крэнг замер под его рукой, но вскоре расслабился. Щупальца отцепились от руки Шреддера, и Крэнг незаметно сполз ему на колени. Шреддер чувствовал, как Крэнг расслабляется, и расслабился вместе с ним, потерявшись в ощущениях. 

Маленькая дряхлая лодка уплывала вдаль, все глубже в море. Но никто из них этого не заметил.


End file.
